A Thousand Shades of Blue
by Queen Ellie
Summary: I want to say stuff about it but if I say anything it will give to much to away, but Please read it though. Heres the good news: Yep, its a DASEY! But be warned Its rated T for a Suicide.


A/N: Hey everyone! This my first atempt at a LWD fanfic, I know my spelling is not that great but everyone makes mistakes. Oh! and I dont own "Shades of Blue" which I used to make this story...Enjoy!

He rolled over and noticed the clock, which read 7:42 in big red numbers beside his bed, in his messy room. He silently cursed to himself when he realized how late it was. He climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom quickly took a shower, He was releved when he saw that Casey was not in the bathroom.

_Seven ticks to eight a clock _

_He rumbles down the stairs_

_A mothers cooking in her kitchen _

_Fathers in his chair_

He eyed his father, didnt he know that was not his chair? He turned around to see Nora cooking a big breakfast, which he had no intention of eating, the smell alone mad him sick. Not that Nora could cook or anything. Edwin and Lizzie were eating a slice of toast and arguing about Edwins new girlfriend. He smiled a bit at this, "Hes getting more like me everyday", then a thought crossed his mind, " and Lizzie is getting more and more like Casey."

_The headline on the front page reads_

_"The suns coming out today."_

_Sining down on perfect streets _

_its anywhere, USA_

In his daze he hear his dad mumble something about the weather, but he didnt care. He grabbed the car keys to the car that Nora and George had bought his for this 16 birthday. He left for school in a daze, not telling anyone good-bye, he was glad he just didnt feel like talking to anyone. He was also glad that Casey was riding with Emily to school today, so that he wouldnt have to deal with her constant bickering about him driving to fast.

_With eyes wide open _

_The sky is always a thousand shade of blue_

_partly broken, lost and lonely _

_were all just shades of you_

God, he loved her.

_Cant you hear the school bell singing_

_"Hurry dont be late"_

_Wandering down the crowded hallways _

_searching for his place_

Still in his daze he arrived to school just as the first bell rang. He past Casey and Sam hanging around her locker. Neither one of them seemed to notice him walked by. Thats how she was when she was with him.

_The writing on the chalkboard reads_

_"Who will be king this year?"_

_Even though he rasied his hand _

_Nobody knows hes there_

He actually knew the answer this time, but of course Casey was picked to answer, again. Lately nothing was turning out his way, nothing.

_With arms wide open _

_His life becoming a thousand shades of blue_

_Partly broken, lost and lonely_

_Were all just shades of you _

_Theres no escaping were hes going _

_A thousand shades of blue_

_Partly hopeless, dont you notice?_

_Were all just shades of you _

He had made his dision. There was no turning back now. He walked into the bathroom and scribbled down a quick note telling how he felt.

_He let the water run to deep_

_When he finally slipped on in _

_And when he finds the nerve to breath_

_All they say is no one saw it comming_

Casey walked to the bathroom door it was locked and she could hear the water running and scilently wondered what he was doing at such a later hour, heck it was almost 3 in the morning. Knocking, then pounding she yelled to him and got no answer. A couple of minutes later she felt some thing cold on her feet. She looked down and saw water running out from under the door, she went into total panic, banging and knocking on the door screaming his name. This of course woke all the other members of the house. The two parents apeered at the bottom of the stairs. They opened the mouths to talk but were cut of by casey, she was screaming for an ambulance.

_Hear the scilence_

_The cops arriving_

_A thousand shades of blue_

_But its hopeless_

_no one noticed _

_were all just shades of you _

When they arrived they knocked down the door to the bathroom.

_They found him floating _

_His eyes wide open _

_A thousand shades of blue _

"We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of a son and brother, Derek Venturi..." The man trailed off or atleast thats what Casey though, all she could think about was him..."why?"

_Theres no escaping were hes going_

_Were all just shades of you_

You like? This will be a DASEY fanfic, so hang in there! But I need 10 reviews to continue this!

Queen-Ellie

P.S: I already have the next chapter written. Te-he-he!


End file.
